


The Concept of Time

by sapphose



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Galipotans, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Slice of Life, the concept of time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphose/pseuds/sapphose
Summary: "That Galipotan freighter was scheduled to be here at oh-seven hundred and it still hasn't arrived yet. Well, I suppose that's the price of doing business with a culture that refuses to even acknowledge the concept of time." - The WireLittle moments of different characters reacting to the return of a Galipotan freighter to the station. What does it mean to refuse to acknowledge the concept of time?
Comments: 30
Kudos: 47
Collections: Star Trek: Just in Time Fest





	The Concept of Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly little thing.

“What do you mean?

“Exactly what I said, my dear doctor.”

Julian pursued his lips together and leaned forward.

“They refuse to acknowledge time, or they don’t have a concept of it? Those are different.”

“For them, perhaps, but they aren’t in a hurry to discuss the details,” Garak answered unhelpfully.

“But they’re warp-capable. Don’t they have to communicate how long it will take to repair a ship, or reach a destination?”

“One would think. The Vulcans refuse to do business with them at all, I’m told. They dislike not being able to plan for their arrival.”

“That’s probably why Kira was in such a bad mood when I went to Ops earlier,” Julian reflected. “That freighter must have thrown off the whole day’s docking schedule.”

“Weren’t you on duty in the infirmary earlier?

“Yes, what’s your point?”

* * *

“Give them Upper Pylon 3,” Jadzia suggested.

Kira glared.

“The Klingons were supposed to dock there. You want them declaring a blood feud against the Galipotans?”

“It would certainly be interesting.” After another dirty look, Jadzia raised her hands in the air defensively. “Only kidding.”

“It’s easy for you to joke. You don’t have to reconfigure twenty six hours worth of plans because some trade freighter thinks they’re too good for the concept of time.”

“I’m surprised to hear you talking about them that way.”

“Why? Because it’s xenophobic?” This was a recurring sticking point for the two of them. Kira insisted that she was not xenophobic, and her dislike of dating men with transparent skulls or knife-like teeth was simply good taste.

“No, because the Prophets didn’t have a concept of time either.”

“That’s different.”

“Is it?” Jadzia gave up on the pretense of work and turned around fully in her seat so that she could face Kira, who was standing at a console. “They had never even heard of it before Benjamin introduced it to them. Maybe the Galipotans have the right idea.”

“It’s not the same thing.”

“Why not?”

“Because!” Face flushed, Kira looked back at her screen.

“The Prophets,” Sisko observed dryly, “are not trying to dock at Upper Pylon 3. Tell the Klingons they’ll have to wait, Major.”

* * *

“I’m telling you, Boq’ta, it’s one of the easiest jobs I’ve ever done,” Miles claimed. “Hand me that spanner.”

The Bolian engineer scoffed but did as he was requested.

“I don’t know how you stand dealing with them, Chief. Amaro said you can’t get any answers about how long a part’s been broken.”

“Maybe,” Miles acknowledged. “But you also don’t have to deal with impossible deadlines. You know how many times I’ve told a commanding officer something would take eight hours, and be told to have it done in six? Or even four? There’s none of that here. They come in, ask if it’s done yet, you tell ‘em no, they offer you something to drink. I’m telling you, I could get used to working like this.”

“I don’t know.” Boq’ta remained unconvinced. “What if something needs to be left alone or run for a certain number of hours? How do they know when to do routine maintenance?”

“I dunno. Instinct, I guess.” Miles considered. “I’m not saying I’d want to live with them, but I wouldn’t mind if more captains took a lesson from them. Here, pass me three of those bolts.”

* * *

Kira did not want to be rude to the visitors. Really, she didn’t. So when she saw the tips of three green antenna softly wiggling as the lanky Galipotan ducked into the temple, she didn’t sigh or roll her eyes or make a single face. Really. It was not their intention, after all, to ruin her entire day. Even if it had been their fault.

“Forgive me for interrupting,” they said softly, in the nasally, almost metallic voice they all seemed to have. “Prylar Ren tells me of this place, and I am curious to see.”

“You’re welcome to stay as long as you like,” Kira said, with as much kindness as she could muster.

“What is it you are doing?”

“I’m…” How to explain it, to a species that doesn’t have a past? “When someone we care about is- is gone, isn’t with us anymore, this is a ritual we do. To mourn them.”

To her surprise, the Galipotan nodded understandingly.

“We miss those who are in another place,” they said.

No concept of time, but they did have one of place. That, at least, made things easier.

“I have those another place that I miss,” they added. “May I join you in your ritual?”

Kira nodded.

* * *

“Do they have long-term memory?” Julian asked. “Because that means they have to have a concept of the past, if they experience linear time.” Garak had given up on answering. He had no more information to offer that would satisfy Julian’s curiosity, and besides, Julian came up with a new question almost as soon as the last one was out of his mouth.

“Do you know we’ve pinpointed the parts of the human brain responsible for the perception of the passing of time?" the doctor continued. "I mean, every species is different, after all Andorians don’t have basal ganglia, but still it would be fascinating to compare the nuerobiology. I’d love to do a brain scan on one of them.”

“Why don’t you invite one of them back to the infirmary?” Garak suggested.

“I did try,” Julian admitted, a little shame-facedly. “They do understand the concept of health, or wellness at least, so they understood what I was asking. But of course they won’t make an appointment, and they haven’t come by yet.”

“Isn’t it possible that they might have shown up while you were wiling away the hours in Ops?”

“I don’t spend hours there.”

Privately, Garak thought that the Galipotans weren’t the only ones refusing to acknowledge the concept of time.

* * *

“I reckon they do know that time is passing,” Miles remarked.

“How can you tell?”

“Just a feeling. But I think they know what time is, and they’re just choosing to ignore it.”

Boq’ta looked vaguely horrified.

“Why?”

“Why do Vulcans like logic? Everyone’s got their own philosophy.”

“What’s the point of this one?”

“It’s about focusing on the now, don’t you see? Not getting caught up in worrying about the future or the past. Focusing on your life as you’re living it, in the moment.” It reminded Miles of Molly, sort of. She wanted to do what she wanted to do, when she wanted to do it. She didn’t bother with what they had done last year or what they’d be doing next. It was all about now.

“Come on.” Miles stood decisively and brushed his hands on his pants. “Let’s take a break.”

“Is it time for one?”

Miles winked.

“As long as we’re on their ship, I think it’s whatever time we want.”


End file.
